Pain is Just a Place
by EpicicDude
Summary: Jack Brewer's life is nothing but misery. Every day he lives in fear of a man who blames him for his problems, and takes out his pain on Jack. Jack isn't a black belt. He isn't into karate, he doesn't know he can defend himself from this man. Can Jack escape the hatred of this evil man, or will help come too late? (WARNING! Violent abuse! blood, and pain!)
1. Realm of Fear

**Pain is Just a Place**

**Chapter one: The realm of fear**

**POV: Jack Brewer**

It was late; I was tried from a long day at the dojo. My shoulder brushed that of my friend, Kim Crawford's as I walked her home. She glanced at me, having felt the gentle contact of our bodies as much as I had.

I felt the need to break the empty silence. "How have you been?" I asked stupidly, I had been with her as much as she'd been with herself, how could there possibly be anything up in her life that I didn't know about?

"I've been fine." She answered anyway. I nodded. We stopped in front of her door. I turned, to her, fully intending to flash her one of my 'you owe me one' grins, but instead, I was only able to stare dumbly into her chocolate eyes. I blinked, my mouth quivering slightly.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I swallowed, forcing a smile. "Nothing." I told her. _Just getting lost in your eyes… _

She shrugged. "Thanks for walking me home Jack." She hugged me, and I hugged her back, wishing the hug meant more to her than a friendly gesture. I allowed her to pull away from me, though I wished I could hold her for just a second longer.

She flipped her hair and unlocked her door and disappeared inside.

I sighed and stuffed my hands in my pockets, slowly and heavily climbing down the porch steps.

(ten minutes later)

"Jack! Where've you been? Do you know how late it is?" Was the first thing I heard when I opened the back door. I stared up at my mother from the steps as she glared down at me, her arms folded and a disapproving scowl on her face. I took the next steps and was equal height with her.

"Sorry mom." I apologized, closing the door. "After practice, we had to stay and help Rudy clean up the place, it was a mess from-" She interrupted me. "That's fine Jack, but you think you could have called me? I was worried sick! I must have called the dojo twenty times, why didn't anyone answer?" She asked.

"The phone in the office hasn't been working too well lately." I shrugging. I put an arm over her shoulder. "I'm really sorry, mom." I told her, playfully smacking my lips on her cheek. She slapped me away, trying to maintain her look of a disapproving parent. She was able to hold it for longer than usual, she seemed to be in a strange mood tonight. She was finally unsuccessful as I continued teasing her lightly. "Jack! Stop!" She laughed, shoving me away.

I laughed, hugging her again then walking into the small living room. "You want to watch a movie?" I asked, plopping down in my usual spot. "Sorry, honey, I have to get up early tomorrow, job interview." She told me. I was slightly disappointed, but very pleased to hear the prospect of a more consistent flow of money into our empty bank account.

"That's great, mom." I told her, getting up and hugging her one more time before she smiled and went to her room. I sighed and fell back on the couch. The living room was my room. Our house was so small, all it had was a kitchen, a small (very small) bedroom and the tiny living room which doubled as my room.

I sighed, thinking of all the ways we could fix the place up if my mom got that job. My mind eventually, however, drifted back to Kim and the dojo. I worked at the dojo as a janitor boy.

When I wasn't at school or the dojo, I was out trying to find a job, or getting into trouble. The latter, for some reason always came more easily to me.

I yawned, putting my hands behind my head for a more comfortable sleeping position. The couch wasn't exactly state-of-the-art comfort. It was old and stiff, with one or two springs sticking out of certain places. I rolled over, still using my hands as pillows.

My nose brushed the couch and I scrunched up in disgust. It stunk of alcohol. I sat up, startled. My mom didn't drink! I bent over and sniffed again. Definitely alcohol. Wha…? I stood up, my eyes wide in terror. It couldn't be! No… not, him, he couldn't have come here! I looked around wildly, suddenly terrified.

I sat back down timidly, hugging my knees to my chest, my eyes darting around the room in fear. I swallowed hard, no longer able to make myself sleep. What if he was here? What if… what if.

I closed my eyes. _Happy thoughts make happy people, happy thoughts make happy people…_ I told myself. I opened my eyes, not liking how vulnerable I felt with them shut.

I glanced at the eerie shadows cast on the plain walls through the un-curtained window. I looked away from them, deciding they weren't a good thing to be looking at right now.

I jumped out of my skin when I heard the back door open. I shrank within myself, trying to make the couch swallow me – it didn't.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the person I knew was here to come. "Jack!" My eyes flew open and I let out a terrified cry at the rough voice. Heavy footsteps came closer to me. I whimpered when I was picked up by the man and thrown onto the floor. I could smell alcohol all over him. "Leave me alone!" Cried, scuttling backwards.

"Get back here!" He raged. I had found myself backed against a wall. "Leave me alone!" I bawled, sliding down and covering my face. The man kicked me repeatedly, making me whimper in fear and pain. I stared up at him with tears in my eyes. What had I ever done to him that was so terrible?

He offered no explanation as he continued beating me. I knew my mother could hear my cried of pain by now, but once again, she was too frightened to come out and help me –she'd made that mistake before.

He picked me up by the throat and threw me against the wall. I fell to the floor, feeling broken in many ways. I whimpered and just lay there. He picked me back up and hit me again and again. He finally let me drop down. "I'm sorry!" I shrieked, not knowing what to apologize for this time. Every time something in his life went wrong, he would always come here and take it out on me, saying it was my fault.

He kicked me once more, in the stomach and I cried out, curling up and clutching at it. I couldn't breathe. Where was my inhaler? Not like he would let me get it. My hands went from my stomach to my throat as I wheezed and gasped. He growled and kicked me again, then walked away, slamming the door.

As soon as he was gone, my mother ran out. "Baby!" She cried, running to my side. "Are you okay?" She begged. I moaned, still wheezing. She realized I was having an asthma attack and ran to get my inhaler. She brought it to me and I grabbed it, desperately sucking in the much-needed air.

She was crying. "I'm sorry, Jack. He came here looking for you earlier, but you weren't home, when he left I thought he'd gone out to look for you, I didn't think he'd be back for a while…" She sobbed.

Despite my pain, I managed to sit up and shakily take her hand. "Why does he hate me?" He begged, tears and blood falling from my face. "He's a bad man sweetie." She told me, carefully putting her arms around me.

I let my throbbing head rest on the wall, my mind swirling. Why did he hate me? Why did my father hate me?

**(A/N: this is a little story about what Jack's life would be like if he didn't go to the dojo for his karate, but instead went because he and his mother needed the money. What his life would be like if his father were a total crazy guy and stuff like that. I just had this idea come to me, and I'm trying it out. Let me know what you think and if I should continue!**


	2. Hiding the evidence

**Chapter two: Hiding the evidence**

**POV: Jack Brewer (The next day)**

"Here, honey, where this shirt." My mom handed me one of my shirts. "Mom! It's the middle of the summer!" I told her. She nodded. "I know, but it will cover your bruises." She told me. I looked down at myself.

The landlord had come to our house this morning, telling my mom that she'd gotten a call telling her to not bother coming in for work, she'd been fired. The news had been more than disappointing.

My mom had let me sleep with her that night, hugging me close to her. I felt no safer with her than I did out in the open, it wasn't like she could protect me, or even try to should my dad come back- but it was comforting. Now, I was standing in front of her, no shirt on, while she examined all of my bruises and cuts.

My ribs were completely covered in black and blue, from my collar bone down to my stomach, and it hurt like sh… well, you know.

I put the shirt on. It was long sleeved, and had a high collar that would cover the bruises left on my neck from where he'd grabbed me. She sighed and looked at my face "How are we going to hide that black eye…?" She murmured. Not to mention the bruises on my face. "Here, Rudy gave me a pair of his old sunglasses a few days ago! I can wear them!" I cried, fishing them out of the box that contained my belongings. I slipped them on, wincing when then brushed over a cut.

She nodded. "That will work." She told me. She sighed. "I guess there's nothing we can do about your face… OH! Hold on." She disappeared into the tight bathroom. She came back out. "Here." She took out a make-up bottle. "It's from my old job." She told me when I gave her a look that clearly said 'you can afford make-up but you can't afford breakfast?!'

I nodded, taking off the sun-glasses. She took the skin-colored make up and rubbed it over my face. I winced and she tried to be gentler, but had to rub harder again when it wasn't blending in. "There you go, sweetie." I looked in the mirror. I nodded. It didn't cover anything well enough, but it was okay. I put the sunglasses back on. "Okay, be careful at school." She told me, kissing my cheek gently.

She walked me to the door. I stopped, halfway down the steps. "Mom?" I asked. I knew the answer to the question that I asked every time dad did this to me. "Why do I have to hide it? Why can't we call the police?" I asked. She gave me a despairing look. "You know why we can't Jack." She told me.

"I know," I said quietly. "But I want to hear it." I looked back up at her. She sighed, coming down to put and arm around me. I winced. "Because… your father is friends with some dangerous men, sweetie. If he found out we turned him in, well…" She shook her head slowly. I sighed. "I know." I sighed, walking down the steps all the way.

I waved to her from the drive-way. She waved back and blew me a kiss. I smiled and started walking. My backpack felt unusually heavy. I hadn't eaten any breakfast that morning, so I was weak.

I stopped at the bus-stop, waiting. By shoulders were too sore from bruises for me to wear my back-pack on my back, so I had to make my arms suffer.

The bus pulled up and the door opened. I walked up, lugging my backpack awkwardly over my arm. "Hey Jack." I looked to the bus driver. "Hey." I forced a smile as I passed him and headed for the back of the bus. I tripped and fell to my face on the isle. There was a lot of laughter. I pushed myself up, glaring at Frank.

"You got a problem, freak?" He stood up and met my stare. I let my gaze drop and he laughed again, shoving me. I stumbled away, slipping into a vacant seat. I stared out the window dejectedly. Someone sat next to me. It was Kim. "Hey, sorry about Frank, he's a jerk sometimes." She told me.

"Oh, yeah." I said quietly, staring at the floor. "Why don't you start coming to my dojo? I bet you'd be great at karate, I bet…" I interrupted her. "Are they hiring?" I asked, looking up a little-too eagerly. "Um… I don't, know…" She said. I shook my head. "No, sorry, I can't…" I told her, slumping back down.

She suddenly laughed. "What's with the sunglasses? Is it sunny in here?" She asked, looking around. I twitched my nose. "No, I… just like my sunglasses…" I grumbled. "Well, I like your face, take 'em off." She plucked them off. "Hey!" I cried, trying to grab them back. She let me snatch them, staring at my eye.

"What, did you get hit by a truck? You look all beat up." She made a face. I stuffed the glasses back on my face and crossed my arms, slumping down. "Something like that." I mumbled. She shrugged. "Okay."

She poked my ribs, causing me to groan unintentionally. "What?" I asked painfully. "Look." She pointed over at three boys who were being picked on by Frank and his gang from Kim's dojo. I recognized them as the kids who went to the Wasabi place.

"Yo! Leave us alone man!" One of them cried. "Don't hurt us!" The skinny one covered his face, and the third, simply sat and whimpered.

Kim rolled her eyes and stood up. "Frank, what are you doing?" She asked. Frank turned to her. "Come on Kim, let's take out these losers." He smiled. "On a bus?" She gave him the look.

He turned back to her. "Why not?" He asked defensively. She flipped her hair, crossing her arms. "Really? You're going to make me answer that?" She asked. His face twitched and he sat down, signaling the others to follow. Kim came back to sit next to me, acting all missy-prissy high-and-mighty. She smiled, poking me again. 'That's how it's done." She grinned.

I smiled back through the pain of her poke. My ribs felt ready to shatter. I concentrated on breathing shallowly the rest of the bus ride. If I tried to breath too deeply, piercing pain would course through my chest and ribs.

The bus pulled to a stop, and I stood up, trying not to limp as I walked down the row.

"Hey, you're that kid who cleans the dojo, right?" I looked up as I got off the bus. "Yeah?" I stared at the Latino boy. His two friends stood next to him. "Why?" I asked. "Our Sensei, Rudy told us to ask you if you wanted to start taking lessons, he said you have the right build for karate." He told me

I stared blankly at him. Right build? What did that mean? I was a string of meat, and not much of it. I hadn't eaten a good meal in weeks. The pale skinny kid next to them was the only person in the world I had ever seen that was thinner than I was. "I can't afford lessons…" I told them. "No, that's cool bro. He said you can keep working and in return, free lessons." He told me.

I stared at the ground. We needed money more than I needed a hobby. However I couldn't pass up this opportunity. 'I'll think about it." I told them, which really meant, 'I'll ask my mom,' but I didn't want them to think I was dependant on my mother for everything –even though I really was.

School was long and painful, especially when a bully decided I would look good with a second black eye.

I had my head in my locker, pretending to be looking for my books, when in reality, I was just waiting for everyone else to leave and not notice me. I wanted to get out of school alive if that were possible. I heard a locker close next to me. "Oh, hey Jack." It was Kim.

"Hey Kim." I couldn't muster enough enthusiasm in my voice. "I what those bullies did to you Jack.' She said quietly. "Oh?" I didn't look at her. "Jack, you're always going to get picked on if you never stand up for yourself!" She told me. "Have you thought about coming to my dojo? Sensei is willing to let you work for your lessons." She told me.

Good grief, two offers to join two different dojo's all in one day. "Actually, I got an offer to start taking lessons at the dojo I work at." I told her. She stared at me. "Jack, The Wasabi Warriors are a joke!" She cried. "Have you _seen _them? Their best kid is a dork, their second best is skinnier than, well, everything. Their losers! You can't learn karate from them." She crossed her arms.

"If I can get sensei to give you a better offer than them, will you accept?" She asked. I stared at her. "Yes."

**(A/N: okay, so Kim finally got Jack interested in karate, but Jack still doesn't realize he can defend himself using it. I hope you enjoyed! I will be updating soon hopefully, please REVIEW if you want me to continue!**


	3. Torment

**Chapter three: Torment**

**POV: Jack Brewer (after school)**

I walked home from school that day. I was too frightened of having another run-in on the bus with Frank and his karate gang.

I sighed, walking painfully slow to compensate for how weak I was. I thought about what Kim had said. 'Jack, you're always going to get picked on if you never stand up for yourself!' She was right, I knew, but every time I'd tried to stand up against my father, he had gotten angrier and nearly killed me. I would _never _make that mistake again.

Just thinking about my father made me jumpy. I eyed everyone I walked passed with suspicion; carefully inspecting them to see if they were my father. If they looked at me, I would quickly hide my face and make myself go faster. By the time I got home, I was wheezing and in pain. The school was several miles from my house.

"Jack! You're late!" I heard the distraught voice of my mother before I even reached the house. I looked up to see her wringing her hands fretfully. "Sorry, mom." I murmured. "How are you feeling, baby?" She asked, helping me in the house. "I'm okay." I told her. She took off my glasses and gasped. "What happened to your other eye?" She demanded. "Just some bullies, mom." I told her.

"Do you have anything to eat?" I asked, trying to get on to another subject. I dropped my back-pack carelessly, no longer able to hold its weight. "Sorry, Jack. No, you're father came in and ate all our food." Her shoulders dropped and her face sagged, making her look much older than she was. "Mom?' I asked, inspecting her. "Are you okay?" I asked, noticing a bruise half-hidden by her shirt.

She pulled her shirt up around her tighter. "I'm fine." She told me. "No you're not, mom!" I cried, pulling the neck of her shirt back to reveal ugly bruises on her shoulder. She sighed wearily. "Mom!" My voice trembled. "It's just a bruise, Jackie.' She told me, pulling her shirt back up to cover it.

"He did this, didn't he?" I demanded, my voice taught and terse. She sighed again and nodded. "There's nothing we can do about this, Jackie." She told me quietly, leading me into the living room. "Why don't we watch a movie." She suggested. I shook my head, not wanting to. We only had two movies and I was tired of them, we'd seen them hundreds of times and they were getting to be too juvenile for me, as we bought them back when I was little, back when things weren't so bad.

We sat on the old sofa for who knows how long, letting the silence speak for us. Letting our pain mingle and leaving our broken hearts alone to try to mend. Our thoughts were our own, though they dwindled over the same topic. _We can't survive like this for much longer. _

**POV: Jack's mother (same time as Jack)**

My heart anguished over my dear sweet Jackie, my only child, despairing that he'd live the rest of his life in fear and misery. I wanted to be a good mother, but quailed that a good mother was a mother who could afford to feed her child, who could have the strength to protect him, and to comfort him. Jackie needed more than just my love. He needed a father's love. All he got from his father was pain.

I took him and drew him closer to me, gently kissing his forehead. "Mom?" The spell of silence was finally broken. "Yes, love?" I asked. "What would happen if dad got really mad at me? Would he kill me?" He asked quietly. The question wrenched my heart out. "I wouldn't let him." I told him quietly. "You wouldn't care." He told me frankly. I pushed him away from me and stared at him. He stared back, his eyes swollen and a pained look in his barely visible eyes.

"Jack! How could you possibly think that I wouldn't care if you died!" I cried, hurt he would think such a thing. "Your troubles would be over. Dad would stop bothering you…." He continued. I took his shoulders and made him look at me. "JACK!" I screamed. He stared at me, fear in his eyes. I let out a choked sob. "Jack, I love you!" I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks.

_"Never _think that I don't." I hugged him, probably tighter than he would have liked, considering the pain he was in, but I couldn't restrain myself, I needed him to know how much I loved him. I gently let him pull away. He had tears on his face and I imagine I did too. My smile quivered as I wiped the tears from his face.

"I love you too, mom." He told me. "That's my boy." I smiled, kissing his forehead. My eyes flew open and my heart stopped for a moment. I heard the front door open. I saw fear flash in Jack's eyes. "Go, you have to leave!" I whispered to him. "What about you-" He began. "No! "You have to go!" I told him. I heard footsteps on the kitchen floor. The kitchen was only but so big, he would be in here sooner than Jack could get away, and he stubbornly refused to leave me.

"JACK!" I cringed and hugged my boy to me at the sound of the hateful scream. Jack was shivering fiercely and sobbing. I looked up at my husband as he walked into the room, agonizingly slow. It crushed my heart to see the evil hatred in his cold, black eyes. He was furious. I could see the insanity in his stare. He was sick in the mind.

He came over and grabbed the back of Jack's neck. Jack hung limply, but I was the one who refused to let go. His livid gaze moved to me. "Let go." He growled through clenched teeth. Fearing he may hurt Jack worse if I refused, I let my grip loosen. Jack hung limply from his grasp. He stared at me, his eyes wide in terror.

I sobbed as I stared at him. "Go to your room." My husband told me. I jumped up, startled intensely by how strange his voice sounded. I could smell liquor, cold and strong on him. He'd been drinking. _A lot. _Fear for my son kept me rooted to the spot. "NOW!" He screamed at me, his grip tightening on the back of Jack's neck.

Jack whimpered. I ran towards the bedroom, slamming the door and sliding to the floor, sobbing as I heard Jack's screams of pain and terror. My baby!

**POV: Jack Brewer (after his dad left)**

I lay on the cold, hard floor. Broken. Bleeding. An hour. That's how long he'd beat me. A new record. My mind swirled in and out of consciousness and I was barely able to think due to the mind-numbing pain. He'd been gone for who-knows-how-long, and he'd taken mother with him. I had barely heard her screams when he'd dragged her out of her room.

I blinked, staring at the pool of red that had settled around my head. Was I really alive? I tried to move, but it sent too much pain through my body. I let out a tiny moan. I blinked, letting a tear slide. Where had he taken her? _Why _had he taken her? Would she ever come back? Would I ever see her again?

I listened to my thoughts for a long time. It was unusual for him to show up two days in a row. He usually would come. Beat me up, and leave. Once in a while he would stay the night and eat all our food the next morning. I could avoid his wrath when he did that by leaving all the food for him and going to school early, before he woke up.

But this time, he had come, beat me, left. Come back, eaten, beat me, left. It was highly irregular.

I blinked, dazed. Weak. Helpless. _Hopeless._ None of my friends, or people who didn't hate me –I couldn't bring myself to call them friends, they didn't care for me _that _much- knew where I lived. I'd made sure of that. I didn't want one of them to show up while my father was using me as a punching dummy. Not that I wouldn't mind the interruption in his playtime, but He would leave, angrier than ever and come back and kill me.

I usually avoided making friends. It made life easier when you didn't constantly have someone hanging over you, asking if you were okay. I had made one mistake once, that I will never make again. I had brought a friend home with me. I had figured my dad would be gone, like usual, but no. He was there. And he was mad.

"JAKC!" He had screamed as soon as I was in the house. I shrank back visibly. "What's wrong?" David had asked. "Nothing, maybe you should go home." I told him. He considered that for a moment, then decided to agree. But it was too late. My dad had come in and seen him.

He had freaked out, screaming, 'You told them?' –whatever that meant- He had locked the door and began beating me. David had hidden himself under the table, crying as he watched my father beat the living daylights out of me. After he had finished with me, and I was laying motionless on the floor. He had turned to a whimpering David.

"You…" he whispered quietly, stalking toward the boy, an evil glint in his eyes. All I remember was hearing David's screams of terror, before painfully turning my head and watching my father drag the lifeless boy out of the room. Right after that, we had moved to Seaford. And I had stopped making friends. I didn't want my father to kill them, like he did David.

My thoughts broke away from David as I regained consciousness. I blinked painfully. I needed to move. I needed to get up. I needed to find my mother. But I was in too much pain. Pain I wanted desperately to go away. No matter how much I wished it would, it refused.

Finally realizing I couldn't just lay there anymore, waiting for death, I got up. I made myself stand. Made myself ignore the shrieking pain that tore through my body. Ignoring the blood all over me and the floor. Ignoring the fact that I could see my bone sticking out of my arm. Ignoring the stabbing pain in my head.

I thrust it all aside. My mother. Where was my mother?

**(A/N: In this chapter... well, a lot happens. I hope you will review and let me know what you think... I'm just not sure.**


	4. This Broken Soul

**Chapter four: This Broken Soul**

**POV: Jack Brewer**

It was painfully silent in the room. All I could hear was an intense ringing in my ears that threatened to drive me into madness. I was forced to tap my fingers impatiently on the table to distract my mind from the deafening sound. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to shun the noise. I couldn't. I whimpered miserably.

I had been unable to unlock the deadbolt on the door. I had never been able to do it when I wasn't in pain. It was impossible now. I was stuck here. I had finally noticed that my arm was incredibly broken, and my bone had torn through my skin. I had been unable to stand the sight of it, so I had it now rapped in a towel, and was trying to ignore the pain.

I had stopped most of the bleeding, but now and then, a random place on my body would start bleeding again. I didn't really care; I was already covered in it. My hair was crusty from the drying blood on my scalp.

I sighed and stood up, supporting myself with my non-broken arm –obviously- and limped over to the door. I carefully leaned my burning head against the window. I figured I may eventually have to break the glass to get out.

The only other windows in the house was one in my mom's room –impossible to open even without a broken arm- and the one in the living room, easy to open with two hands, difficult, maybe even impossible with just one. Not that my 'good' arm was in much better shape than my broken one. It was bruised from my wrist to my shoulder and bleeding in a few places.

That left this one. It had the thinnest glass, and would be easiest to break, and I would be able to fit through it –once I pulled up a chair so I could reach- I looked around the house for anything I could use to break it with. WE didn't have too many belongings, and none of them would do for shattering a windowpane.

I finally decided on using my old baseball. Fortunately, my left arm was broken, so I would be able to pitch it hard enough to break the thin glass. I stood back as far as the small kitchen would allow, which was still not as far back as I would have liked to have been, and got ready to throw. I pulled back my arm, swung, and let it fly. I got down, covering my head as the glass shattered.

I stood back up, relieved that most of the glass had fallen outside. I limped over to inspect the window. There was now a hole in it, not big enough to climb through, and a lot of sharp edges. I began tapping out the glass carefully with a butter knife, making sure to get all the dangerously sharp edges to where they couldn't cut me when I climbed through.

I sighed, dropping the knife when all the edges were finally smooth. I still managed to cut myself on the glass when I jumped through to the other side –rather awkwardly landing to avoid hurting my arm- "Ow…" I moaned, standing up. I limped down the road, stopping automatically at the bus stop for no reason known to me. I sat down on the bench, resting my weak body. I looked up when I heard a vehicle stop. It was the bus. I looked at my watch –of course, it was broken- It must be the next day! I had lain there for all night? And waited all of the early morning?

"Hey Jack, come on." The bus driver said impatiently. I stood up slowly. I looked at all the faces staring at me through the window. Oh no, I couldn't let them see me like this!" I thought, looking down at how much blood was all over me. I started limping away as fast as possible. "Jack? Jack! Hey, where you going?" I ignored him and limped faster. I didn't stop until I was back at my house. I sat down by the broken glass and waited. For what? Who knows. Maybe for fate.

Fate did show her face that day, in the form of Kim Crawford. "Hey, are you okay?" I jumped up, seeing her standing in front of me. "I-uh, you, you shouldn't be here." I told her. "Why not? What did you do to yourself? You're covered in blood." She said, horrified. I swallowed hard. "Just go to school, Kim, it's none of your business." I told her. She crossed her arms, giving me a hurt expression.

I felt guilty, but it _was _none of her business. "I think you need to go to a hospital." She stated matter-of-factly. "No!" I cried, knowing how much dad despised it when I went to hospitals. My already stained red cheeks flushed into a darker red when I saw her expression. "I-uhm… don't like hospitals." I told her.

Truthfully, I'd never been in one. Not even when I was born and needed it so badly. I was born with a weak heart and bad lungs, and often would pass-out from lack of oxygen or blood to the brain. But still, I wasn't taken to a hospital. I knew that had affected me now that I was older, it made me more susceptible to light-headedness and made it easier for me to pass-out.

"And, that's the reason why you don't want to get that arm looked at?" She crossed her arms. I looked down. The towel had fallen off. "Uhmm…" I hid my arm behind my back. "Look, I know something weird's going on. You want to tell me just exactly what it is?" She asked, losing her temper and practically yelling at me.

I cringed, hating all manner of raised voices; it reminded me of when my father dot mad. "Do I have a choice…?" I asked. "No." She replied flatly. I sighed. I couldn't tell her. I barely knew her, I couldn't trust her! Plus, only one other person had ever known about my dad, and that was David…

I looked up at her pretty face. No. I wouldn't let my dad do that to Kim just so I could get the pain to stop. I'd have to lie. "I, was helping my dad out by fixing a light bulb, and… the ladder tipped and I fell." I told her. That was easy. "Well, why didn't your dad take you to the hospital?" She asked. "Because.. he was out, getting more light bulbs, and, I was here by myself when I fell." I nodded.

She nodded, seeming to buy it. "What happened to the door?" She asked, pointing to the window. "I had to break it to get out." I told her quite truthfully. "Okay, so that explains the glass and your arm, what about all your other injuries?" She asked. "The, cuts are from the glass, and the bruises are from when I fell. "Mmm-hmm… and, how is it that if you fell on your right arm, that your left is so mangled and bruised?" She asked. _Crap, she's not buying it. _

"That, is from when I got hit by that truck." I told her, remembering her comment on the bus the day before; '_What, did you get hit by a truck? You look all beat up.' _I had been wearing a long-sleeved shirt, she hadn't been able to see my arm. She rolled her eyes and unfolded her arms. "Give it up, Jack! I can tell you're lying!" She cried, frustrated.

I narrowed my eyes, pretending to be hurt that she thought I was lying. "That's the truth! Anyway, you should be going now." I told her, walking over to her and starting to push her out. "Ugh, Jack! I'm not leaving!" She shoved me away and I winced –a mistake. She was looking at me with narrowed eyes now.

She lifted my shirt. "Kim, please don't…" I told her. She gasped. "You can't tell me that is from getting hit by a truck!" She told me. I stared down at myself. My entire midsection was black and blue, and I had scabbing gashes, not to even mention how skinny I was. She crossed her arms. "JACK! _What is going on?!" _She demanded. "I can't tell you!" I cried.

She stared at me, mixed emotions showing on her face. "…Why not…?" She asked quietly. I shook my head. "I'm sorry." I told her. She sighed. "Come on, let me take you to a hospital." She told me, trying to pull me along. I balked. She looked at me. I gave her a despairing look. She sighed again. "Well at least let me help you with those wounds!" She offered. I considered this.

"Are your parents home?" I asked. "No, they work all day." She told me. "Can we go to your place?" I asked. She glanced at my house. "Okay…" She told me. I must have shown a little too much relief on my face, because she gave me a weird look again.

She came over to me and put my good arm over her shoulder, and her left arm around my body to help me along. I was very grateful. It took us quite a while to get to her house, considering how slow she had to go in order for me to not be in too much pain. When we finally got there, she put a towel down on the couch before she allowed me to sit. "You're simply covering in blood." She explained. "I can't have my parents seeing that."

Ten minutes later, she was sitting on the coffee table in front of me, many, _many_ medical things surrounding us. "A-are you s-sure you know what you're d-doing?" I stuttered. She had my broken arm in her hands and her legs braced against me. "Sure, I've seen doctors do this all the time. You got the splint ready?" She asked. I nodded, staring at her in fear.

"Don't look at me like that, you had the chance to go to a hospital, but nooo." With that, she leaned back, pulling her full weight against my arm. I screamed as I heard a sickening pop. "There, it's back in place." She told me, putting the splint in place. I whimpered. "Oh, don't give me that. We needed to get the bone back in place." She told me. "I would have preferred we just let it heal crooked." I whimpered. "Sure you would." She rolled her eyes.

"Now, for those other wounds." She made me take off my shirt while she dampened a cloth with rubbing alcohol. "This... is going to sting." She told me. I squeezed my eyes shut in agony as she gently dabbed at my wounds. "Ow…ow…ow…owwhowwhow!" I whined. "Stop being a baby!" She cried.

I stared at her. She didn't know how much I had to let out my pain. I wasn't allowed to while my father was beating me. If I did, he would beat me harder. I shrank back into the couch just thinking about it. 'What are you doing?" She asked, giving me a 'you're a freak' look. I realized I was completely tensed up and was slumped down as far into the couch as I could get. I straightened up. "Sorry." I murmured.

She shook her head. "What's with you?" She asked. "You know, I normally don't hang out with dorks like you." She started. "Gee, thanks." I mumbled. "...But, you're different from all the rest." She told me, staring at me thoughtfully as she continued gently washing my wounds. I stared back at her, but in a different way that made her shift her gaze uneasily.

"Don't look at me like that." She told me, staring at my chest as she cleaned a wound there. "I'm sorry." I apologized quietly, my gaze dropping. I saw her glance up at me every so often. "Are you ever going to tell me?" She asked softly. I thought for a moment, letting myself stare at her again. "Yes, maybe sometime; I will."


	5. Last Stand

**Chapter five: Last Stand**

**POV: Kim Crawford**

He was hiding something big, that's for sure. But what? And just _how _big of a secret? Big enough that he's getting mangled over it and still refuses to tell me. I knew something must be up, and I desperately wished he would just tell me. I hurt to see him in so much pain.

I sighed and sat back, having completely bandaged all –at least I hope it was all- the wounds on his body. There had been a few in almost-awkward places, but he hadn't said anything. What's that? You want to know where they were? Noooo, you can just stay curious.

"There you go, now, are you _sure _nothing else hurts?" I asked him. He stared at me for a moment, then shook his head almost forcefully, as if trying to make me believe so. I rolled my eyes, but let it go. "Alright. Are you hungry?" I asked. "Yes!" He cried, then let his eyes go back down. "Just, just a little bit." He mumbled. I shook my head again and stood up. "Okay, I'll be back in a minute." I told him.

I left him to sit on the couch while I raided the pantry. I came back into the living room to find him fast asleep. I smiled and walked in quietly, setting down his snack in front of him, then grabbing a blanket and putting it over him, after all he _was _shirtless. I tried not to think how good he looked shirtless, even though he was pretty skinny. And bruised. And bloody… ugh.

I shook my head and sat down, turning on the TV and keeping it muted with the captioning on. After a while of flipping, I heard something. I listened, but shrugged. I began hearing it again. I turned off the TV and listened. I felt something bump me. I turned and saw that Jack was whimpering and twitching. Curious, I slid closer to him and listened.

"No, please…don't take her! No…mom, come back! Please, that hurts!" He was murmuring, kicking and twitching. I blinked, startled. Whaaaat? I slid off the couch and kneeled next to it, resting my chin on the edge of the seat so that I could continue listening. "Dad, please…" he whimpered. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please…!"

I'd had enough. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him. His eyes flew opened and he jumped away from me when he saw how close my face was to his. "Are you okay?" I cried. He stared at me, fear in his eyes before he seemed to realize where he was. He shook his head, as if trying to clear it.

"Are you okay?" I repeated, softer this time. "Huh? Oh, yeah." He mumbled. "Here, why don't you eat." I offered him the food. He stared at it, then up at me. I nodded and shoved it towards him. He hesitantly took it, then, glancing back up at me, he started eating it like he'd not seen food in weeks.

I stared at him for a moment, then decided to let him be for a little bit. I sighed and walked into the kitchen. This was s_o _worth skipping class. But would my parents think so? I knew my dad probably would kill Jack, so I'd have to make sure he was gone before he got him, mom would probably freak… so, yeah. I looked up at the clock. It was 3:15. School just got out. So mom would be getting home in right about… oh crud.

I heard the front door open. "Hey sweetie, you're home already?" I spun around to see my mom standing in the doorway, throwing her jacket over the couch, right where Jack was sitting, not even looking. She was putting her purse on the table and heading for the fridge. Jack had turned on the couch and was staring at me.

I began wildly motioning for him to go upstairs to my room. My mom looked up at me and I gave her a big smile, hiding my hands behind my back, praying Jack was smart enough to realize what I wanted him to do. I glanced over her shoulder. He was one. Good, now all one could do was pray he didn't pick the wrong room.

"So, mom." I forced enthusiasm into my voice as I walked over to her. "How was work?" She looked up at me, a strange expression on her face. "What's going on?" She asked. "Nothin'" I cringed at how high my voice went. I made a face when she looked away, shaking her head. "Well, since you're here early, why don't we watch a movie in the living room?" She asked, pulling out a snack.

"Duhhhmm, why don't we, watch a movie, at the movie theater?" I asked, getting in her way. I knew all the medical supplies were still out. She stopped, staring at me. "You know you're right, we need a girls night out." She told me, smiling. I nodded, grinning. "Great, let me just go get my jacket." She started back for the living room. "I'll get it!" I told her, running and grabbing it before she could.

"Okay." She grabbed her purse and we left. I glanced back up at the mess in the living room. I would have to find a way to get in here before dad got home and clean it up. Hopefully Jack would be gone by then. I sighed and closed the door behind me.

**(two hours later)**

I ran into the house, mom was dealing with a lizard that had 'somehow' ended up in her purse. I stared, oh-no. Dad was home. He was in the living room, sitting on the couch, watching TV. "hey…dad." I said, looking around. All the medical supplies, towels, everything was cleaned up. "oh, hey squirt." He smiled at me. I gave him the best smile I could come up with, then bolted up the stairs to my room.

I closed and locked the door, then looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of place. Then I noticed something on my desk. It was a note. I grabbed it. It read;

_Kim,  
thanks for helping me with my wounds. I cleaned up the mess so you wouldn't get in trouble. _

_P.S. thanks for saving my life _

_Jack xoxo_

I smiled at how sweet it was. I folded it and stuffed it into my pocket; my only reminder that Jack had been here.

**POV: Jack Brewer**

**(same time as Kim)**

I sighed, walking slowly down the road. I'd been walking for hours. I had found nothing, and was still in no condition to be doing this. I felt weak, sick and depleted. Had I tried this before Kim helped me, I would be dead. But I felt dead enough. Finally having had enough of this, I felt myself ready to collapse, and I could see black dots covering my vision. I felt myself going down.

The next thing I remember was waking in a room that kind of reminded me of…. NO! Not that!

**POV: Jack's mom **

**(about an hour later)**

I stared at the floor in horror. It was covered in blood. Jack's blood. I had been initially shock at the broken window, but nothing had prepared me for this. Someone must have broken in and taken him. I broke down and started crying. Again.

My husband had dropped me off here, not saying a word. He had been out most of the day, and had just gotten back, mumbling something about not needing me anymore. I had whimpered at this. What was he going to do? What had he done with my Jackie?

I looked up when I heard a sound."Jack?"

**POV: Jack Brewer **

**(sometime later)**

I was still out, but I could hear voices. A conversation. They were saying something about…. My eyes flew open as I recognized the voice of my father and his friends. No….

"Ah, look who's awake." I moved my head slightly and saw my father striding towards me, hate in his eyes. "You, are a curse on my life." He spat, grabbing the back of my neck as he was so fond of doing. I knew that when he did that, he meant business, and I knew better that to fight back when he did. I allowed myself to be lifted off the floor. I cringed, squeezing my eyes shut in pain.

"I see someone fixed you up." He growled. "Who was it?" He handed me off to one of his friends so that he could stalk circles around me, menacing and all. I swallowed hard, trying to pry back the strong fingers wrapped around my throat as it was becoming increasingly hard to breath. My eyes followed him as he paced in front of me.

"I said, who was it?" He cried, smashing his fist into my face. I whimpered as I felt blood dripping from my lip. The man holding me threw me and my already broken body hit the wall. I fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. I would have allowed myself to die right then and there, but there was two things that held me back.

One; my mother. I needed to see her again and make sure she was okay. Two; Kim. I wanted to see her again. I wanted to thank her to her face. It _needed_ to. My father grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me to my feet. I panted and looked at him. "Why do you hate me?" I asked quietly. "What?" He was surprised at the question. "Why do you hate me?" I repeated, a little louder. One of his men stepped forward, ready to hit me. "No." My father blocked them.

He turned back to me. "You want to know?" He asked a little too quietly. I nodded, taking a step back as he came closer. "The reason I hate you…" He began icily. "Is because you killed my girl." He told me. I stared at him blankly. What was he accusing me of? Murder? I'd never killed anyone in my life! My father on the other hand…

"What do you mean?" I asked, regretting the question even as it left my bleeding lips. He was now right in front of me and I was looking up at the face that haunted my nightmares every night. "My parents made me marry your mother after she had you. I had another girl in mind. She was far prettier than your mother. I had only hooked up with your mom for a bit of fun." He sneered. "B-but…" I stared at the ground when he gave me the 'you talk too much' glare.

After a few moments, I regained my courage and asked the question that was burning in my mind. "But, I didn't kill anyone…?" I stated, not sure if it was a question or not, but it came out that way. He stared down at me hatefully. "When you were born, and she realized that I wasn't allowed to be with her, she vowed to kill you. Your mother and my parents wouldn't let her." His voice was steadily becoming a lower and deeper growl.

"And once, she broke in and killed your twin." My head snapped up at this. He smiled evilly. "Oh, that's right, you didn't know." He continued, his voice still dripping with venom and contempt. "She was caught by the police and sentenced to death for that. And it's all. Your. Fault." He jabbed his finger into my chest with the last three words. His finger came up and pointed at my face. "And now, you're finally going to pay for it." He told me.

My heart sped up by at least one hundred beats per second. He cracked his knuckles and pulled back his fist. I cringed and shrank back. Then my eyes flew open, Kim's words replaying in my mind once again. 'You're always going to get picked on if you never defend yourself.' I stared up at him, meeting his eyes. I let out a cry and kicked his shin viciously, not feeling guilty in the slightest about his cry of pain that followed. I ducked out of the way of his clumsy fist and dodged the other men.

I felt someone grab my ankle and I fell onto my face. I cried out in pain and clutched at my jaw. I turned and look at the man who had my ankle. He snarled and started pulling me back. I cried out and dug my nails into the smooth concrete floor. It made a sickening screech sound, but it didn't help me at all. I kicked back at him, knowing that now, because I had fought back, he would be mad. I couldn't afford to get caught, he'd kill me.

I cried out in pain when the man's nails dug into my flesh through my pantleg. By now, my father had recovered from my kick. He limped over to me and grabbed the back of my neck. I froze, by force of habit. I stared at his cold, black eyes, frozen in terror as I panted. "You have three seconds to tell me who it was, or your mom gets it." He stepped aside and some of his men brought in my unconscious mother.

"Mom!" I cried, struggling. He squeezed my neck harder, making me flinch and go limp again. "Three…" He began. My mind raced. I couldn't give Kim away! He'd kill her! "Two…" But I couldn't let him kill my mother! "One…" I flailed uselessly. "Kim Crawford!" I sobbed, staring desperately at my mother. He smiled evilly. "There, now. Was that so hard?" He asked. He nodded to one of his men.

The guy nodded back and took out a gun. "NO!" I shrieked, just as the bullet rung. I was dropped to the floor. "MOM!" I wailed, scrambling over to her. "Nighty-night, _Jack." _I looked up and saw my father with a gun pointed at me. I heard the sickening crack and felt my body go cold. I fell to the ground slowly, feeling as though everything was in slow-motion.

My head hit the floor and my breath escaped me. All the sounds around me were dulled to the point where they sounded like they were underwater. I stared glassily up at my father as he walked out, slamming the cell door. I choked, coughing up blood as I dragged myself over to my mother. "Mom?" My voice was weak, and my body weaker. She coughed. "Baby." She whimpered weakly. "Mom, why?" I sobbed, taking her hand and pressing it to my face, allowing my tears to stream down.

I coughed again, sending more blood onto the floor. I whimpered and clutched at my stomach painfully. I fell back, my vision fully taken over by black spots. I blinked, and the blackness swarmed around me and drew me in. "I love you mom…" I managed before I was gone.

**(A/N: I know, I'm evil for this cliff-hanger, but I'm going to stretch your patience to the limit, just because I'm Epicic like that! :D (plus, I have been faithfully updating my stories daily, which is more than a lot of writers can say) please REVIEW!**


	6. Getting Help

**Chapter six: Getting Help**

**POV: Kim Crawford**

**(right after)**

I yawned and lay back on my bed, reading the note that Jack had given me. I smiled and held it to my heart, staring dreamily up at the ceiling. I would never admit it to anyone, but I liked Jack. More than just a little. How long had this been going on? Who knows, not even I could remember when it started. But all that mattered to me was that I had helped him out. Hopefully now he would be okay.

I jumped, startled when I heard tapping on my window. I grabbed my baseball bat –I don't play baseball, but it makes a good weapon- and walked over to my window. I pried it open. "Hello?" I asked. I was grabbed and carried down a ladder to the ground. I swung the bat and I felt it hit something, or someone. I kept swinging until it was wrenched out of my hands.

I kicked back, knocking someone over. I spun to face them and was grabbed from behind. I took their arm and threw them –with some difficulty- over my shoulder. I gasped when I saw how big these guys were, and how many of them! I got into a fighting stance and threw kicks and punches. I put up a good fight for about five minutes before I was finally worn out.

I couldn't keep flipping them, which seemed to be the only thing that kept them down for longer than ten seconds, they were too heavy. I tried to scream when I was finally held still, but something had already been jammed into my mouth. I felt something hard hit the back of my skull and I began seeing stars.

The next thing I remembered was waking up in a dark, cold room. I tried to sit up, but found that my hands were tied behind my back and my ankles were bound together. I eventually managed –don't ask-

I stared around, letting my eyes adjust to the dimness. I blinked, startled. Two other figures lay, very still on the other side of the small room. "Hello?" I called quietly, grateful they'd at least taken off the gag. I pulled my tightly bound wrists under me and around my legs so that they were in the front, glad I was still small enough to be able to do that.

I crawled over to the people, then stopped, horrified at what I saw. A good bit of blood was pooling around them. I struggled to the closest person, which was the smaller one and felt for a pulse. The faintest flutter touched my fingertips. I rolled them over, then recoiled, recognizing who it was. "Jack!" I cried, shaking him.

He moaned, but didn't wake. "Jack!" I sobbed, shaking him again. His eyes fluttered open. "Kim? You're alive?" He whispered, smiling. I stared at him. "Last time I checked!" I cried. "What about you?" I demanded, feeling of him. He winced. "I think he shot me." He told me. He looked over, suddenly becoming frantic. "Mom!" He cried, struggled. I held him down. "Stop moving, you'll lose more blood. I'll check your mom." I told him.

I crawled over to her and checked for a pulse. I sighed, letting my hands drop. "I'm sorry Jack." I told him. He stared at me, then let his head drop. I saw tears falling from his eyes, streaking his face washing the tears away. "Jack, Jack, listen to me, we need to get you out of here!" I told him, crawling back over to him. "Here, untie me!" I begged, thrusting my hands in front of him. He didn't move, didn't open his eyes.

"Mom…" He whimpered, tears still streaming. "Jack!" I cried, staring at the wound in his stomach. It had started bleeding again now that he was shaking so much. "Jack!" I made him sit up. He whimpered. I took my tie hands and put them over his head, pulling him to me in a hug.

I knew we needed to hurry, but what he needed now –almost more than a medic- was love. From what I could see here, he'd lost all he had. The man that had brought me here was a bigger version of Jack himself. Only Jack was sweet, and kind. Whereas his dad was hateful and evil.

"Jack, Jack. It's okay." I whispered, still hugging him. He'd wrapped his arms around me and was sobbing onto my shoulder. I felt his blood soaking into my shirt. 'Come on, it's okay, sweetie." I murmured, not realizing what I'd just called him. I was used to reassuring my little sister when she was scared, and I'd always call her sweetie.

Now Jack was sweetie. He was the one that needed help. But he needed more than just what I could give him. "Come on, just help me get untied, and we can get out of here, okay?" I whispered, pulling back from him. He nodded, his eyes red, and not only from crying.

I carefully put my wrists in front of him. He raised his shaking hands and started untying. I was pleased to see his splint was holding up so well. It took him awhile to undo the strong knots, but eventually, they came free. "yes!" I cried, instantly moving to my ankles. I was able to get it off in a flash. I jumped up, wobbled a bit, then helped Jack.

He grimaced and hunched over, grasping his hands to the wound in his stomach. "Come on." I whispered encouragingly. He straightened up, but kept one hand firmly pressed against to wound. I wrapped my arms around him, steadying him as we made our way to the door.

I let go of him and he leaned heavily on the wall, panting and staring blankly ahead of him. I swallowed hard, forcing my eyes off of him and back to the door. It had bars in the window, but no handle. _What? _I pushed against it. It didn't budge. I grabbed the bars and pulled. Nothing happened. How did they open the door? I looked through the hole. I suddenly had an idea. I stared at the floor. At first, I didn't see anything, but then, my eye caught a tiny piece of concrete that jutted out from the rest.

I tapped my foot on it. Nothing. I stomped my full weight on it and suddenly, the door started to open! I jumped aside as it swung my way. I grabbed Jack and almost had to half-carry half-drag him out. I stepped out into what looked like some sort of under-ground hallway. I found my way to the exit and peeked out, cautiously. I gasped at what I saw. We were right in the back yard of a house!

**POV: Jack Brewer**

**(same time)**

I fought the drowsiness that threatened to take over as Kim half-dragged half-carried me out of that foul place. I blinked, momentarily blinded. When my eyes adjusted, I stared blankly at what I saw. We were in my back yard!

I was brought out of my shock when I felt a stab of pain. I moaned and hunched over. I coughed up some blood. "Jack!" Kim cried. I moaned and stumbled, going limp, unable to carry myself anymore. "Hold on." She told me, grim determination in her voice. She all but picked me up as she forced me back onto my feet.

"Walk!" She told me firmly. "Kim I can't-" She cut me off. "Yes you can! WALK!" She demanded. I forced my legs to move, to carry me. She took most of my weight, which wasn't much since I hadn't eaten in who-knows-how-long, but it was still too much for my weak body. I made it half-way down the street before collapsing again.

When that happened, she bent sideways and crouched down, taking my good arm and trapping it under her arm. She wrapped her other arm around my leg, then braced herself and stood up, picking me up onto her shoulder. I hung limply, ignoring the pain in my stomach from the position, but fortunately, I was plastered to her hard enough that it had stopped the bleeding.

I went in and out of consciousness in that short hike the rest of the way to her house. The only snippets I remember of the rest of that day was waking briefly on her couch, seeing her parents staring down at me, shock and horror on their faces, the faintest sound of someone screaming in a tunnel for someone to dial 911.

I remember being loaded onto an ambulance and the deafening blare of the horn. I remember nothing else after that until I woke up in a hospital.

I moaned and moved slightly. I turned my head to see Kim, asleep in a chair beside my bed. She must have heard me, because she woke up and stared at me groggily. She snapped to attention when she saw I was awake.

"Jack!" She cried, taking my hand gently in hers. "Are you okay?" She asked, smiling tightly. I stared at her, then looked around. I looked at my arm. It was in a cast. I took my good arm and pushed back the sheets. My stomach was well-bandaged, as was the rest of me.

I felt something in my nose. I felt of it. "Oh no, don't mess with that." Kim told me, grabbing my hand. "It's to help you breathe; you had blood in your lungs." She told me, her voice quivering. I stared at her. She bit her lip. I looked around. "Where is he?"

**(A/N: sorry it's so short, but I want to stretch it out as long as possible! I hope you liked it!**


	7. Learning to Fight

**Chapter seven: Learning to Fight**

**POV: Kim Crawford**

I stared at him. "He... um." I scratched my forehead. "He got away, didn't he?" Jack asked, his eyes piercing into my heart. "He killed my mom, and they didn't take him!" He cried. "Just calm down, Jack. The police are looking for him now." I told him. He shook his head fiercely. "No!" he cried. "He's coming to get me!" He started shaking and sobbing. I grabbed his good arm and started begging him to calm down. I grabbed the little red button thing on the side of his bed and started frantically pushing it. Within seconds, a nurse was in the room.

She tried to calm Jack, after about a minute with no success, she grabbed something and put it over Jacks mouth and nose. After a few more moments, he stopped moving and lay calmly in the bed. I looked up at her, fear in my eyes. "What's wrong with him?" I cried. She shook her head, examining him. "Did he say anything?" She asked. I nodded and repeated wheat he said.

She made a face. "Hold on." She told me. I stared after her after she left, then back down at poor, sweet jack. I ran my hand softly up and down his arm, speaking softly to him. I sighed, crawling up beside him, careful of all the things they had him hooked up to as I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his very gently, and my hand on his chest even more so. I closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

**POV: Jack Brewer**

**(sometime later)**

I woke up, feeling something warm and light on my chest, and another on my head. Even though my chest and head were sore, they were so light and gentle, it didn't bother me. In fact, it seemed to have a soothing affect. I smiled softly, for the first time in who-knows-how-long. I moved my head slightly, looking to see what it was. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw that it was Kim.

I shifted uneasily, then let myself relax. I was fine. Everything was fine. I sighed, snuggling closer to her as I felt myself choke down a sob. I remembered snuggling up with my mother like this before. I felt a stab of pain in my heart from thinking of my mother. I felt fresh, hot tears welling in my eyes as my head began to burn. I swallowed hard, trying to make myself calm down. I felt my chest tighten, and it became difficult, even impossible to breath.

Kim suddenly was awake and aware of my condition. "Jack?" She cried as I thrashed around, gasping for air. "Here, here!" She had apparently fished through my pockets because she had mu inhaler. I grabbed it desperately and shoved it into my mouth. I closed my eyes in relief as air was re-introduced to my lungs.

I smiled and lay back letting the inhaler fall out of my mouth. Kim smiled and took it, setting it aside. She slid back next to me and hugged me, murmuring nonsense. I didn't mind, it comforted me and that all I cared about. I let her wrap herself around me. I snuggled next to her, laying my head on her chest under her chin. Soon, I fell asleep, still shaking a bit, but much calmer.

**POV: Jackson Brewer Senior**

That little son of a b… oh wait… he was _my _son. **** I shook my head, clenching my fists. How dare he escape! How dare his little girlfriend bust him out?! I was going to kill them both for that. Not that I wasn't going to kill them anyway. However, his little she-devil wasn't too hard on the eyes… I smiled, formulating a plan. They deserved so much more than death now. If they wanted to live, so be it. But I would make sure the rest of their living would be painful, very painful. _To the point where they will fall on their knees, and beg me to kill them… yes… a good idea. _

I smiled evilly as I stared up at a building, looking through the window to see a cute little blonde cradling and comforting a shaking brunette.

**POV: Kim Crawford**

**(the next week)**

"Come on, it's fine." I smiled gently at jack as I carefully clutched his hand. I was leading him into the Black Dragon, where my sensei had agreed to meet him today. "Hi sensei, this is Jack." I told him. Sensei Ty smiled. "Hello Jack, and welcome the Black Dragon, the best dojo in… ha, well, the world." He smiled cockily. I grinned, blushing when Jack gave me the 'OMG! Really?!' face.

"Well, maybe not the world, but it's the best dojo in Seaford, that's for sure." I told him. "What'dya say, Jack? You want to be a Black Dragon?"

**POV: Jack Brewer**

**(same time)**

I stared at the sensei, and then at Kim. Kim had promised me that I would be able to defend myself with karate, but I'd never fought in my life! How would I be able to protect myself with it? I shifted nervously, and Kim squeezed my hand. I had forgotten she was still holding it. It made me blush.

"I-I guess…" I told her quietly. She couldn't contain the grin that spread across her pretty face. I tried to offer her a smile, but it came out as a shy twitch of the corner of my mouth. "Great, you can start tomorrow. Kim, why don't you show him around today?" her sensei offered. "Yes, sensei." She bowed to him quickly, then grabbed my wrist and started excitedly showing me around. I allowed her to drag me around the room, and only half-heartedly listened to her jabberwocky. My mind was somewhere else entirely.

If I could learn this karate, and… possibly even be good at it, would I be able to defend myself from my father? The mere thought of it alone sent chills up my spine. Not the kind like that of which my father induced by way of intimidation, but chills of hope and anticipation. The thought of being able to protect myself from his wrath was more than welcoming, and I couldn't start soon enough.

**…**

I came with Kim to the Black Dragon every day after school. Truth be told, I was holding back, because every swing of my fists, every kick, I imagined my father on the other side of it, grabbing me and tearing me to shreds for fighting back.

It terrorized me, therefore, I only went in half-heartedly. Sensei Ty shook his head. "Jack, you'er not kicking with your full strength, you can do better than this, come on!" He yelled at me. I flinched, hating all manner of raised voices as it reminded me of my father.

I nodded, trying to kick harder. I couldn't do it. I stopped, panting. "I can't." I told him. He shook his head. "Kim, work with him, I need to get back to working with my_ actual _karate students." He shot me a glare before turning and walking over to his other students. I stared after him, then let my gaze drop.

Kim sighed, crossing her arms. "What's up? I know you can do better than this." She told me. I stared at her. "I know." I mumbled. "It's just that…" I let out an exasperated breath. "Every time I try, I see my father, a-and… he, he's mad that I'm learning to fight." I whimpered, slumping down on the floor and hugging my knees to my chest.

Kim sighed and crouched down beside me. She put a hand on my shoulder. "Jack, learning to fight will help you to protect yourself against your dad." She told me. I looked up at her. "Come on, let's keep practicing." She smiled and stood up, offering her hand. I stared at her, then at her hand, then smiled and took it.


	8. Haunting Memories

**Chapter eight: Haunting Memories**

**POV: Sensei Ty**

I shook my head, staring at the new student, Jack Brewer as he lamely kicked the punching-dummy. "Harder, you can do better than that. I will not have you shaming us at the tournament tomorrow." I told him. He glanced at me, uncertainty in his eyes, then stared at the dummy. For an instant, I swear I saw fear flash behind his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it was there. He kicked out again, harder this time, but still nowhere near good enough.

I threw my towel down, frustrated. He'd been coming here for three weeks now, and still, no improvement. That was something I couldn't have in my dojo. I had even put in my time, my precious time to be training him now, while I could be training one of my better students, I had to be working with him. I had been putting in extra time with him, showing him all the moves. He could do better than this, he just wasn't trying, and I was fed up with it.

"Come on, Jack, you can try a little harder." I glared over at Kim. She should know by now her baby-talk encouragements were going nowhere with him. I walked right up to him, trying a different strategy -figuring if he felt the need, he would defend himself better than he was performing- I had used this tactic on many a student before, and it had worked miracles.

"Come on, wimp! What, are you punching your mother? Hit harder than that!" I screamed at him, getting into a fighting stance. "Sensei, no!" Kim screamed, jumping up. I ignored her. Jack looked startled out of his mind. I swung a punch at him, and, instead of blocking it, or ducking, he just froze and accepted it to the ribs, falling over. He hit the floor, curling up in a ball, eyes wide.

"No!" Kim shrieked, running over to him. I stared at him as he began screaming his head off, his eyes bleeding tears. "I'm sorry! Please, dad, don't hurt me! It's not my fault!" He was shrieking, his face twisted in the worst possible way I could ever imagine. What in the world…? By now, all the other students had stopped whatever they were doing and were all staring.

I kneeled down beside him, my eyes wide. "What's going on?" I cried, putting my hands out but not daring to touch him. Kim stared at me, her eyes wide and worry written clearly there, as I saw tears begin to streak her face. "You can't raise your voice to him, you have to be gentle!" She sobbed, staring at me, then looking back down at Jack. "Shh, it's okay, sweetie. He can't hurt you, he's not here." She was whimpering, putting her arms around Jack, trying to comfort him.

I stared down at him as he continued to sob, rocking back and forth, tears streaming. I put my hand on his arm and he flinched away. I pulled my hands back, not wanting to make him worse, but it was too late, he was screaming again, writhing around. "Don't hurt me, please! I-I'll do better! I won't tell anyone! Please, just don't hurt me!" He was sobbing, his eyes now firmly shut as he began shaking violently. I swallowed hard, staring at Kim.

"What do we do?" I begged. She ignored me, still hugging Jack and murmuring to him. "He's not here, Jack, you're safe, I'll protect you." She whispered. He wasn't calming down. She pulled him to her, putting a hand to the back of his head and hugging him to her chest. She began singing softly.

"I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said I'll never let you go, when all those shadows almost killed your light. And I remember you said, 'don't leave me here alone', but all that's dead and gone and past, tonight…. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I'll be safe, and, sound….."

She rocked him back and forth gently as he was beginning to calm down. Her arm was wrapped around his head and he clung to it like a child, tears still streaming, and a few snuffles here and there, but he was calming. All the other students were silent as the grave, just standing and staring. Kim continued singing.

"Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's one fire, the war outside our door keeps raging on… hold on, to this, lullaby… even when the music's, gone… gone. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I'll be safe, and, sound…. Oooooh, oooh, oooh, lala, oohh, oohh..." She continued humming. "Just close your eyes... you'll be alright… come morning light… you and I'll be safe, and, sound…. Oooh." Hummed some more, her voice incredibly soft and soothing.

By the time she was done, Jack was fast asleep in her arms. She stared at him for a little while, gently stroking his hair. I stared at her as I continued to lean back on my feet in the crouching position. She refused to look at me. "Do you mind telling me, what just happened?" I whisper-yelled. She glared at me, still gently stroking his head. In a whisper, she began telling me about how Jack was severely mistreated by his father in the past, and how he was not fully recovered from it.

I felt terrible! Had I just known… "Kim, I-I'm sorry, I didn't know, I didn't mean to, I wasn't trying to-" I stuttered. "You never tryto, Ty! You just _do!_ All you care about is yourself, the only reason we matter to you is for the glory we will bring you by all the trophies we win. You're a selfish jerk!" Somehow, throughout that entire thing, she managed to keep her voice at a whisper, though it was dripping with venom and contempt.

I heard murmuring behind me. I turned and glared at them, and they all pretended to go back to what they were doing. I looked back at Kim, my eyes pleading once again. "Kim, I swear, I didn't mean it!" I told her. She glared at me, shaking her head. "No, don't, just… don't." She told me, turning back to Jack. She gently moved him, his eyes opened and he looked around in fear.

"It's okay, Jack, it's me, you're fine." She murmured. She cast a glare at me. "Come on, let's go home." She told him, helping him stand. He clung to her, his face still wet, and his eyes still red. I stood up, desperately wanting to apologize. I honestly felt so bad about what just happened. I opened my mouth to speak, but Kim held up her hand. "Don't, just, do us all a favor, and stop opening your mouth, your words often hurt more than your fists, and I don't want to hear it." With that, she wrapped her arms around Jack and led him out.

I stared after them for a moment before turning back to everyone else. They were all staring at me. I stared at the floor. "Everyone, dismissed." I told them quietly, not able to meet any of their gazes as I pushed passed them to my office.

**POV: Kim Crawford**

**(after walking Jack to her house)**

I murmured comforting words to Jack the whole way back to my house. He'd been staying with us for the past couple weeks. I walked him straight up to my room, not bothering to take him into the guest bedroom, knowing he would never let me leave him by himself after what just happened. No one was up, it was late.

I helped him take off his gi, so that he was in nothing but sweatpants, then helped him lay down on my perfectly made bed, not caring that he pushed the sheets back and curled up under them, not caring that his tear-streaked face soaked my pillow. He clung to my hand, refusing to let go. I gently pried my hand free and he whimpered pitifully. "I'll be right back, I'm just getting the light." I told him, walking over to the door and switching the light off. I walked briskly back over and he reattached his hand to mine.

I sat on the side of the bed, smiling at him softly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and dragged me down beside him. I complied, unsure, but not unwilling. I pulled the covers up over us and wrapped my arms around his small form, pulling him closer to me. He felt so small, and vulnerable. I laid my lips softly on his hot forehead for a long moment, then moved my head down to rest gently on his moist cheek as he snuggled closer to me.

Never before had I been this close to a boy, and I must admit, I was enjoying it. He whimpered many times in the night, and I would settle him down my kissing his cheek and telling him that I was with him and that he was fine. I got little to no sleep that night.

…

I woke the next morning to a poke to the ribs. I moaned, shunning it. It was impossible as the poker persisted in painfully pointy pokes. -Haha, five 'p's- I blinked open my eyes, turning my head from where it was rested on Jack's cheek to stare, bleary-eyed at my mother, who stared at me, her hands on her hips and a stern expression on her face.

I blinked, rolling my eyes and replacing my cheek on his. "Kim." She hissed. I opened my eyes, feeling as though sand were grating underneath my eyelids. "What?" I asked groggily. "What is Jack doing in your bed? _Half-naked!?_" She hissed, eyeing him over. "And why are you so tired? What did you do last night?" She narrowed her eyes.

I moaned, once again, replacing my cheek on Jack's. This time though, our lips were almost touching. "nothing, mom. Let me sleep." I murmured. She grabbed me by the ear, and it was all I could do to keep from yelping in pain as she dragged me off the bed, forcing my limbs to disentangle themselves from Jack's. She propelled me forward, out of the room and down the stairs, releasing my ear and letting me drop onto the sofa.

I rubbed at it painfully, making a face. I looked up at her, my eyelids drooping. "Mom, can I go back to bed? Jack kept me up all night last night." I whimpered, falling onto my side on the couch. "Kept you up doing _what _exactly?" She demanded. I groaned. "Mom, he was up all night, whimpering and moaning and-" She cut me off, throwing her hands in the air. "I knew it! I knew it." She covered her face.

I stared up at her, just realizing what she thought we had been doing. I made a face. "EW! Mom, no!" I cried, grabbing a cushion and slapping her with it. She stared at me. "Sensei Ty freaked him out, and he had a panic attack, I couldn't let him sleep alone, so I let him stay with me." I told her, rubbing my eyes and yawning.

She stared at me, seemingly relieved, but still tense. "So you… didn't, do anything stupid last night?" She questioned. I rolled my eyes. "Not unless you count saying to him every ten seconds, 'it's okay, Jack, I'm here'." I told her. She sighed, plopping down next to me. "Okay…" She was silent for a moment before letting out a short burst of giggles. I stared at her blearily. Had she gone mad?

"I'm, haha, sorry that I freaked out, hun. I just didn't know what to make of that boy and you being so close, and him not wearing any shirt…" She shook her head. I laughed. "Whatever, mom, can I go back to bed?" I asked. She smiled, patting my knee. "Sure, honey. Just… don't do anything stupid." I rolled my eyes, standing up. "Wasn't planning on it." I muttered, groggily making my way back up the stairs. "Oh, and honey?" I turned to look at her. "Good job, for comforting him, that's all he really needs right now." I smiled and went back up the stairs and into my room.

Jack was still asleep, but moving around fitfully, feeling around as if trying to find me. I looked down, realizing I was still in my gi. I stripped down into a tank top and my cheap fabric short shorts -my norm for sleeping- and crawled back in next to him. His roaming arms immediately found me and pulled me closer to him. I snuggled up next to him under the warm comforter and smiled, wrapping my arms around him and planting a gentle kiss. Only after he kissed back did I realize I'd kissed his lips.

I opened my eyes wide, but he was smiling lightly in his sleep, so I relaxed, snuggling back up to him and gently, if a bit timidly, planted another soft kiss on his equally soft lips. He smiled again and snuggled up to me. I smiled, resting my cheek on his and fell asleep.

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW with more ideas! Special thanks to Amber Johnston for co-authoring this story, special thanks to 88Madison88 for coming up with the idea for this chapter that had to do with Ty hitting Jack and Jack freaking out, thanks, that was a great idea. :)**

**Oh, and I don't own 'Safe and Sound' by _Taylor Swift. _**


	9. Forgiveness

**Chapter nine: Forgiveness **

**POV: Jack Brewer**

I blinked open my eyes, slowly waking. I felt a light pressure on my head. I pulled my head back and Kim's slipped off to land lightly on the pillow in front of my face. I stared at her, eyes wide. I looked down, realizing our arms were wrapped around each other's bodies, our legs entwined. What was going on?! Did I miss something…?

I wanted to pull away, but something made me pull her closer, to press her warm body more firmly against mine. She brought a comfort that I had never felt before, and I loved it. I blinked, startled. The only thing I had ever loved before was my mother, was my mind trying to tell me that I… that, I… loved… Kim? No, it, it couldn't be!

And yet, as I stared at her face, so close to mine, feeling her body pressed against mine, something inside me was screaming 'yes yes!' and I couldn't make it stop. I looked down again, suddenly realizing I wasn't wearing a shirt. I shifted slightly, only to make sure that I was indeed still wearing pants, then, relieved, shifted back into the comfortable position.

I was still feeling a little out of it, and really drowsy. I was trying to remember what exactly had happened, but a dense fog had lifted in my brain, and it was as though I couldn't see past it to uncover my memories. I mentally shrugged and simply drew Kim closer, closing my eyes and reveling in her warmth.

After a few hours of lightly dozing, I felt something warm and sweet press against my lips. I was sort of half awake, in that state where you aren't sure if what you're feeling is from a dream, or the waking world. The warm sweetness was moist as it caressed my dry lips. It felt wonderful. I smiled through it.

After several seconds, it pulled away, much to my disappointment. "Jack? Wake up, Jack." I heard a soft voice say. I opened my eyes to see Kim leaning slightly over me. Her hair was messy, but the way the sun hit it through the partially drawn shades made it shine an almost red color. Her slightly tanned skin glowed nicely in the soft rays too. Even through her disheveled bed-headed appearance, I had never seen her more beautiful.

She smiled lightly at me. I smiled back, my arms still around her. "Are you awake?" She breathed, as well aware as I that our faces were inches apart, and that the gap was closing. I nodded slowly, my eyes never leaving hers. Her eyes closed slowly and she leaned down, locking our lips.

The feeling was exactly the same as that of which I felt a few seconds ago in my dream. I stared at her for a moment before letting my eyelids flutter closed. After a few moments, she pulled back, staring at me. I stared back, worried that she hadn't liked it. Her face was blank, and I could read nothing from it. At the last moment before I thought I would go insane, a smile spread across her pretty face and she leaned in again for another kiss. I gladly gave it to her.

After the intense kissing session was over, we just lay there, breathing lightly as we held each other close. "Jack?" I heard her whisper. "Yeah?" I breathed, my mouth right next to her ear. I felt her shiver at my breath. "I love you." She whispered right in my ear. It sent a chill down to my core. My eyes flew open and my head shot up, forcing hers to move. I stared at her. "What?" She asked, staring at me, knitting her brow.

"You-you love me?" I asked. She hesitated, then nodded, very sure. I felt tears coming. Her eyes widened. "I-what's the matter? I'm sorry-" I cut her off by enveloping her words in a big kiss, pulling her ever closer. After I pulled away, I stared at her, for possibly the first time in my life, the tears that spilled from my eyes were tears of joy, and not pain or sadness. "I love you too." I told her, my voice spilling with emotion. She smiled, kissing my nose. I smiled, swallowing as the tears finally stopped. She moved her hand from my waist and brushed the tears off my face.

I let out a short chuckle and she did too. After a few minutes, we both broke out into a fit of quiet giggles. We smiled and laughed quietly as we lay there, staring at each other. After we calmed down, we both got up.

Kim fished through her clothes, insisting she had something that might fit me. I laughed. "Kim, even if you do, don't you think it would be a bit too, I don't know… girly?" I laughed. She glanced at me over her shoulder, sticking her tongue out. I laughed again. "Here, you can wear this." She held up a long sleeved, plain blue half-button up T-shirt. I stared at it, standing up. I took it and stared at it. "This looks like a one of my shirts." I glanced at her.

"It is, it's from when I brought you here and fixed up your wounds… you never bothered to put it back on." She told me quietly. I stared at her, then back down at the shirt. "Thanks." I slipped it on. She smiled, nodding. She turned back to her closet, pulling out some clothes for herself. She slipped on a button-up shirt over her tank-top, seeming to forget I was there as she slipped off the shorts and pulled on her skinny jeans.

I blushed, staring at the floor as I messed with the buttons on my shirt."Come on." She grabbed my hand and started dragging me downstairs. "Wait." I balked, pulling her up short. She turned and stared at me. I stared at her for a moment, then blushed, staring at our hands that were still locked together.

"Kim, did you… mean what you said?" I asked, my eyes roaming to her, but not able to meet her gaze. She stared at me. "Yes, I meant it. I love you." She told me. I looked up and my eyes met hers. She was smiling. I let the corner of my mouth tilt up in my same lopsided grin.

She let out a short laugh. "Come on." She told me, turning and gently pulling me forward. I followed her all the way into the kitchen. She smiled. "Thank God for weekends, I don't think I could have survived another day at school." She told me, fishing through the cabinets. "What's this?" I asked her, hesitantly poking a big white thing, taller than I was. She turned and gave me a weird look.

"A refrigerator…? Don't you have one?" She turned back to what she was doing. "No." I replied plainly, staring at it. She smiled, walking over. "Watch this." She opened it. I took a step back, not sure what to expect. I felt cool air wafting from it, and it had shelves inside, holding food. I stared, wide-eyed. I walked over, my hands in front of me, feeling the cool air.

She watched me closely as I stared. "You really have no clue what a refrigerator is, do you?" She asked quietly. I glanced at her. She wore a strange expression. I blushed. "Should I?" I asked worriedly. She shook her head, closing it. "I guess not." She returned to spreading something on a piece of bread.

"We didn't have very much of anything at my house." I told her quietly, crossing my arms and leaning against the counter, staring blindly into my past. "Mom was going from job to job, trying to find one that could pay the bills. Dad didn't have a job, and he always took the money and food we had stored away. He only would come and visit once in a while, and when he did, it was just so he could blame his problems on me. He could take out his anger and frustration, telling me it was my fault. I-I tried to apologize. I must be such an awful person for him to hate me… I-I must be a terrible person if everything bad that happens to him is my fault…" I whispered, tears streaming down my face.

I glanced at Kim, waiting for her to get angry and agree with me, and tell me that she hadn't thought of that, and that I should leave before I started causing bad things to happen to her. She was staring at me, her eyes wide, a butter knife in one hand the bread slice in the other, jelly dripping from both.

I swallowed hard, then slid down the side of the counter, onto the floor, pulling my legs to my chest and covering my face. "I'm such a terrible person. My dad told me I'm a waste of air, a drag on life; he loathes the ground I walk, hates that I'm alive. The only reason he didn't kill me when I was younger is because he wants to punish me for everything in his life that's gone wrong." I was sobbing now, tears spilling from my eyes.

I felt Kim come over to me and hug me. "Jack, listen to me, look at me." She made me take my hands away. I stared at her, still feeling tears line my face. She stared at me earnestly, her face lined with worry.

"Jack, you are not a waste of air, you put it to good use, you are not a drag on life, you make it a better thing to live. The ground you walk on is the path I want to follow. The life you live is the life I want to share with you. Bad things that happen in life aren't your fault, you aren't in control of them. You aren't an awful person, you're an amazing one. You aren't terrible, you're wonderful. And I love you."

I stared at her, feeling the tears slow. I wasn't sure if I could believe her, as no one had ever said anything like that to me before. I stared into her eyes and saw honest love there. I reached up my shaking hands, feeling the need to hold onto her, to never let her go, to assure myself that this wasn't a dream.

I grabbed hold of her and drew her to me, holding her tight. I let out a few stray tears into her flaxen hair, but they were the last tears I would ever cry, and they were tears of pain, and hate. But that was good. I was letting go of the guilt, the pain, the vengeance that had built up in my soul from all those years of torture, replacing it with love and warmth.

We stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, wrapped in each other's arms. The fact that I myself was the stronger to let go of her first, assured me that no matter what, she would never let go unless I told her I could do it on my own. She smiled at me. I smiled at her.

She leaned in, kissing me. I closed my eyes, reveling in the passion and heart, yet innocence of the pure, sweet moment. I suddenly felt as though nothing could break me, as though all the pain I've felt through the years had hardened my body, but not my heart. Strengthened my mind and softened my spirit. Perhaps pain was sometimes the only way that we can learn to forgive and forget. And that's what I did.

I forgave. But I will never forget.

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed, please REVIEW! Special thanks to Amber Johnston for her impressive writing skills! **


	10. Part Two: Emotional darkness

**PAIN IS JUST A PLACE: part two**

**Emotional darkness**

**Chapter one: Emotional darkness**

**POV: Jack Brewer**

Pain – the point in which one feels uncomfortable aches or sores. Emotional pain – the point in which one feels grief, sorrow, anguish, torture, agony and torment. Maybe even to the point where the pain becomes so real, it's felt as actual pain, and isn't just experienced in the mind.

That, is what I was feeling right now. Even though Kim had helped me through so much the year before, there were just some times that I completely broke down. It was as though the emotional scabs would be ripped off and start bleeding again. Like the dam that held all my feelings at bay were to suddenly burst, even after I had so carefully constructed it to contain every hurt, every heartache. And when the dam broke, it would be a rockslide of emotion, and a rain of tears.

It had indeed been a year since I'd last seen or heard anything about my dad, but the memories, and the possibility of him showing up at any moment was eating away at my soul.

A lot had happened since that day I came home with Kim after practice at the Black Dragon. Ever since the incident with sensei Ty, we had been going to the Bobby Wasabi dojo. Rudy, now more than just my boss and sensei, had grown to be my friend, and I found myself wishing that I could have a dad as great as he was.

And then here I was now, hiding in Kim's bedroom after having a fit of terror. It had struck me out of nowhere, just, knocked me off my feet. Literally. I mean, one moment I was just standing there peacefully, looking at the family pictures on Kim's wall, the next moment, I was on the floor, shaking and twitching in mortal terror.

My fear tantrums were being set off more easily than ever, starting at the slightest sudden jolt, a flash of memory, a slight scare or even a distant sound. It was starting to become frightening in itself.

I rocked slowly back and forth, hugging my knees to my chest, resting my forehead on them. The fit of terror and pain I had just felt was worse than the last ones. I had noticed that every time, they seemed to be getting worse. I just hoped that I would never break down in front of Kim. She wouldn't know what to do. _I_ didn't even know what to do, other than to get in the fetal position and cry until the pain went away.

It had gotten to the point where I was no longer just crying because of the sudden fear that would overtake me, it was because I was starting to experience actual pain. I whimpered as a jolt of unmistakable pain shot through me. I was shaking fiercely. Another bolt went through me, sending me onto my side, twitching.

I whimpered, squeezing my eyes shut and cringing. When I finally stopped twitching, I just lay there, breathing heavily and shaking.

"Jack!" I jumped when I heard the familiar voice of Kim calling my name through the house. I sat up quickly, pulling my shirt up to wipe the sweat off my face. I ran my hands through my hair in an attempt to fix it. I sat there, leaned against the side of my bed as I tried to control my heavy breathing and fast heart rate.

"I'm in your room!" I called weakly. I heard footsteps on the stairs, then the familiar, gentle creak the door made when opened slowly. "Jack?" Her curious call filled the room. "Over here." I leaned up slightly, tilting my head back so she could see my face, then I plopped back down.

"There you are." She came over and threw her backpack down beside me, startling me. She plopped down beside me and began rattling on about her day. I stared blankly ahead as I pretended to listen, still breathing heavily but trying to control it. My attention was drawn back to her as I saw her worried face in front of mine.

I stared at her. "What's the matter? Are you even listening to me?" She asked. I faked a smile. "Yeah, sounds like… you had a great day." I told her. She stared at me, frowning. "That's not what I said at all! I said I had a dreadful day, see, Lindsey, you know her from school? Now she thought it would be funny to-" I wasn't listening anymore, I was just focusing on containing my breath, keeping it under control.

"Jack!" I was brought back by Kim's annoyed, slash concerned tone. "What?" I cried, standing up. "Get back here!" She demanded as I began walking away. "I just need some air!" I cried, not stopping as I thundered down the stairs. "Jack!" I ignored her, looking desperately around the house for a way to get away from her.

"Just, come back here! I need to talk to you!" I slammed the back screen door, tramping out into the crisp afternoon air. It was almost December, and I was not at all looking forward to the cold. "Jack!" I heard Kim's call, but I was already halfway down the street, I wasn't about to turn back.

I continued on, not noticing the time as it passed. It was near dark by the time I reached where I was going. The dojo. I grabbed the handle. It didn't budge. I looked inside. The lights were out, and I didn't see anyone. I plopped down in front of it, disappointed. I panted, watching the crowd as it steadily grew smaller, and smaller, until only the occasional passer-by was spotted.

"There you are!" The breathless cry startled me. I turned my head sharply to see Kim running towards me. _Oh great, more questions._ I hastily jumped up and sprinted away. "Jack!" Kim's annoyed cry echoed through the empty lane. "Are you mad at me?" I just barely heard her hurt cry as I was already far enough ahead to have trouble hearing her. I stopped, panting and stared back, hearing her jogging footsteps trying to catch up to me.

I sighed, staring at the ground. It was wrong of me to avoid her like this, I wasn't mad, but she certainly got the impression that I was. I sighed again, letting her catch up. "Jack!" She cried when she spotted me. She stopped dead, putting her hands out. "I just want to talk!" She begged. When she saw I didn't move, she continued talking.

"Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" She asked. "No." I replied simply. "Then," She slapped her hands frustratedly to her sides, letting out an exasperated breath. "Why have you been running from me?" She demanded. I stared at her. Why? Why _was_ I running from her? _Because you don't want her to know about the terror-tantrums, and you don't want to answer all her nosy questions. _My mind answered for me.

_Duh, but I can't tell her that, it would defeat the purpose of running away. _I scolded myself. Kim stood patiently in front of me, waiting for my answer. When I didn't answer for more than a minute, she finally spoke up.

"You _are _mad at me, aren't you?" She began. "Is it because Brody and I have been seeing each other?" She demanded. "No! I already told you, I'm perfectly fine with that!" I told her truthfully. Though I was indeed upset she liked him more than me, I wanted her to be happy more than anything. And well, if he made her happy and I didn't, than who was I to stop her from seeing him?

"What is it then?" She asked quietly, coming up beside me and gently rubbing my arm. I sighed, letting my shoulders droop. "I don't know. Nothing important." I told her. "If I promise not to run off again, will you not ask any more questions?" I bargained, looking at her pleadingly.

She stared at me, then sighed, looking away and putting her hands on her hips. "Okay," She finally said. "But you, have to promise to tell me some time, _soon_, okay?" She pointed at me. I stared at her. "Deal." I grabbed her outstretched hand and shook it, though she had been pointing at me, not offering her hand to shake. She laughed. "Deal."

**(A/N: Haven't updated this one in a long time, sorry about that! I hope you liked it! Special thanks to my wonderful co-author, Amber Johnston and her amazing writing skills. Please REVIEW to let us know how we did!**


End file.
